nazizombiesfandomcom-20200215-history
User blog:Blackbelt0097/Ah, Spain, land of the... Maxis?
Dear Readers, We have made it through the once great country known as France, and have enterd Spain. The Sniper is leading us to wherever he left Maxis, so that we may bring him with us to America before we retun to clense these abomonations with all a manner of death. Only Sniper seems to know just where we're going, and the rest of us are hopelessly lost as to where we might be, but we stoped at a small building in one of the cities and Sniper gave an odd little knock on a door. Sure enough, a harrowed looking Maxis opend the door and let us in. I left Klaus and Justin at the door to keep watch on our transport and be sure no survivors or zombies attempted to attack us, and the rest of us followed Maxis and Sniper indoors. The air was rank and fetid with the smell of unchanged bandages hanging heavily, at the first whif of it Evee ran out to retch up her previous meal in a hot mess on the pavement. I stayed along with Ivan, to have a talk with the two as they packed their gear. Maxis eyeing Ivan suspiciously. (please note, for a small while I will be switching to a first person narritive to enhance the dialouge atwix the group of us.) "Is that thing safe to be here?" Maxis said with an almost fearful tone in his voice, "I don't know, my brother was fairly mild mannerd before you decided to shoot him in the skull." I replied. Maxis grew hushed at this and returned to the task of packing his things. Sniper turned to me and said "Don't even start" as he brought a hand to the pistol at his waist. "So just what is our plan here?, why do we need Maxis, what makes him such an asset to us, a fool who didn't listen when people said he shouldn't do that?" I asked to no one in particular, "I know more than you may think Red, just you wait and see" Maxis returned, "My name is Red Medic.." I snarled back at him, I motioned to Ivan, "Lets get back to the trucks." We walked outside and made our way back to the trucks, Ivan pausing to pounce on a rat that was scurrying accross our path, he consumed it with one bite and we continued walking. (swithcing back to third person.) Ive never noticed untill just recently that he does that, eat small mamals I mean. I suppose that he does infact hunger and eat live things such as the other zombies, and this disproves my theroy that the 115 in his veins fuels his cells with no need to eat, but why does he not feed on us? I must put some thought to this. Either way, Maxis and Sniper have brought their things out and are loading the trucks, it's time to get to the coast and get the hell out of here. Best Regards, The Red Medic. P.S. I cant tell if it was Zombies or Survivors, or some combination of the two, but I saw two people mating in an alley way we passed. If that was Zombies, well, that answerd a big question of mine, and brought even more questions. Category:Blog posts